Duplicity's Era
by Destiny-Scouts
Summary: When all of a sudden a girl named Violet says that she needs to break into Slade's base, the Titans question whether or not they can trust her. But does she have a terrible hoard of secrets that could destroy their friendship?.Neriede.Pairs:Not telling
1. Default Chapter

****

Prologue

__

Raven,

My name is of no importance, but the information I hold is. I've stolen Slade's plans for building a machine that will leave the inhabitants of Jump City immobilized and completely defenseless. When activated, it leaves everything living in the city in a sort of…not exactly paralyzed state, but somewhere close to it. As I do not posses the abilities nor the mental capacity to stop Slade or his machine, I will pass this information on to you, at the most eastern part of town, at precisely midnight. Come alone,_ as I cannot have attention drawn to myself, and crowds of more that one around me would do just that._

Am I right to think that you find this letter suspicious? Rest assured that I can be trusted, and just to prove it, you may bring any means of being able to contact your friends at any moment, as long as you are alone 


	2. Welcome Back

****

Welcome Back

"Is he here yet?"

"No"

"Is he here yet?"

"No"

"Is he here yet?"

"No!"

"Is he here yet?"

"If you say that one more time I'll hurl you so far it'll take forever just to get back to your senses!" Cyborg glared at Beastboy who immediately shrank back and quieted down.

"Friend Beastboy does have a point though. We do not know when Robin will arrive."

They were standing in the arrival lobby of the airport. Robin had been called away for the weekend by his mentor, Batman, and had told them that he would be back today, Monday, at 11:00. It was now 1:30 and he still wasn't back. Raven had been staring at the flight screen for almost the entire duration that they had been waiting except for one instance when a group of girls had spotted them and rushed over enthusiastically yelling, "Oh my gosh! We love you Teen Titans!" waving pieces of papers in the air for them to sign.

Of course, they had quickly backed away when Raven had stared daggers at them, her hands glowing threateningly. No one had bothered them after that, but they did receive stares and flashes from cameras.

"Flight 34 from Gotham City is now landing" a voice from a speaker somewhere overhead announced.

"It's Robin's flight!" Beastboy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Raven squinted at the top of the flight screen where the word next to Flight 34 was flashing: landing, and said, "It better be. We've been standing here for almost three hours more than we should have been."

"Three and a half hours actually" Cyborg corrected, referring to the watch in his robotic arm.

Raven ignored him.

"Flight 34? Did he not tell us it was the number of 22?" Starfire tilted her head a little in thought.

"No, he said it was 49; number 22 already landed" Beastboy chided.

"Are you sure? I thought it was 22..."

"No it's definitely 49"

"But--"

"I'll settle this! You're both wrong! It's 18!" Cyborg interrupted.

"18's not coming for another hour!"

Sensing an argument coming, Starfire backed away slightly and said, "Maybe…Maybe we should just wait for our friend Robin to come back…"

"It's 18 and you know it! 49 already came!"

"Just because it landed doesn't mean that Robin didn't say he was going to be on it! He might have gotten on a different plane!"

"You told Starfire," Star sweat dropped at the mention of her name, "that 22 already landed."

"So?"

"How's that any different from 49?"

Beastboy paused, as if suddenly lost in thought, and then said, "Wait a minute, are you saying you think it's 22? You said 18 first! You're trying to confuse me!"

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to watch the screens. Starfire watched as Cyborg and Beastboy fought and felt a little guilty as if she herself was taking part of it. Twenty feet away from them, Robin was standing in the arrival gate, shaking his head. Things hadn't changed, but of course he had expected that. He had only been gone for three days after all.

BAM!!

A sudden force hit him full from the front, knocking him down to the ground and causing him to hit his head on the floor. Starfire had pounced on him in a hug.

"Robin! You have returned!"

She let go of him and let him sit up.

"Are you alright? Have I hurt you?" she asked, seeing him rub the back of his head.

He had no time to answer, as Beastboy was now yelling in his face, "Dude! You're back! Now tell Cyborg that you said you were going to be on number 49!"

"Actually, I need to say something first--"

"Tell Beastboy it was--"

"Both of you shut up!"

Everyone turned to see Raven, staring madly at them. Behind her were suitcases, bags, and other various items floating in purple-black bubbles and people jumping up and down, trying to retrieve their luggage and shouting.

"I have been waiting here since 10:00, listening to you two have the most ridiculous arguments! You've argued about almost everything from who had the better breakfast to what plane Robin was supposed to on!"

No one else said anything. No one was trying to get back their luggage. Everyone was either staring at Raven or hiding from her.

"I just want to go back to the tower, meditate, and have some peace and quiet!"

The bubbles behind her disappeared and the contents all dropped to the floor as Raven turned in her angry state toward the exit. The rest of the Titans quickly and quietly followed her. Robin picked up his single piece of luggage and thought about all of the strange things that had been happening lately. For one, Raven was now always in a bad mood, going beyond being just sarcastic and retreating under her hood and would yell loudly at random and blow things up for no apparent reason.

Robin could have sworn that before he left for Gotham City, he had heard her crying in her room, followed with a very big bang. He confronted her about it, but she refused to admit that she wasn't acting like herself.

_At least nothing exploded this time_ Robin thought.

Another weird chain of events was that every single member of the team had been called away for some reason or another and had left, only to return saying that nobody remembered ever calling them. Raven had first received a letter, unsigned, telling her to go to the far side of town _alone_ at midnight to retrieve some stolen information about Slade. She came back the next morning saying that no one had shown up. Then Starfire got a letter, saying that she was needed back on Tamaran for a few days.

She came back two days later, reporting that her family didn't recall writing any letter of the sort to her, but had insisted she stay the night anyway. Both Beastboy and Cyborg had experienced similar events as well, both ending the same way.

"Robin!" Beastboy whispered to him, "What plane did you say you were supposed to get on?"

"Huh?" Robin was snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, I said I was going to be on number 22 but I missed it and had to--"

"YES!!! I WAS RIG…oh…wait…"

"I said shut up!"

§§§

"You mean your letter was a dud also?"

"Yes and in fact that's why Batman kept me for as long as he did. He suspected that all of the letters we got weren't just coincidents and he tried to trace the letter back to it's origin"

"Was this Man of Bats successful?"

Robin shook his head, "I think we need to have a closer look at all the letters"

"Didn't you just say that Batman already tried looking at your letter?" Cyborg asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove the T-Car.

"Yes, but he didn't have _all_ of our letters together"

§§§

"Check this out Robin! I built a new security system while you were gone! You have to know the correct nine-letter key code in order to get in!" Cyborg pointed to the right of the door, where a number pad featured the numbers one through nine.

"I came up with the key code! You'll never guess it!" Beastboy boasted, challenging him.

"Oh I think I can guess it"

Robin reached out towards the number pad and punched in order: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and then 9. There was a beeping sound and the door opened, leaving Beastboy's mouth wide open.

"How did you know?!"

Robin sighed, "You'll need to change that" as he stepped inside.

It was his turn for his mouth to drop and his eyes to open in shock.

"What did you do while I was gone?!!"

The whole place was a mess. There were empty soda cans all over the floor and half empty food containers scattered around the main room. A pizza box lay on top of the TV, three and a half pizzas still inside. An open jar of peanut butter sat on top of the table, a butter knife protruding out of it. The Gamestation controllers were all tangled up and the games were all over the place.

Various socks of all sizes and a tennis shoe or two could be seen in obvious places, like on the sofa and on the floor, and some were in not-so-obvious places, such as inside one of the seat cushions, the shoelaces peeking out of the stuffing. One was even stuck to the ceiling. He didn't even want to _know_ what was holding it up there. Slightly not wanting to see what was inside, Robin opened up the fridge to see is any of the food remained. Like he suspected, all of it was gone, but somehow, the fuzz that had been growing on some of the food had grown on the inside surface of the refrigerator, only it was now--

"Pink?! How did you manage to turn the fuzz in the fridge pink?!"

"There is a good side to this mess you know" Cyborg said quickly, avoiding Robin's question.

"And that is?!" Robin continued to gawk at his horrendous surrounding.

"I found the remote!" he remarked, smiling and holding it up.

Robin sighed and said, "I think we need to take a trip to the supermarket"


	3. Violet

****

Violet

"Remind me again why we had to accompany you to the supermarket."

Robin replied, a bit huffy he had to admit, to Beastboy in the rearview mirror, "So that you know how to do it on your own the next time I'm away"

"But you let Raven stay behind at the tower! You wouldn't let any of the rest of us stay behind!" Cyborg complained, parking the T-Car.

"Well Raven seemed pretty upset about something, and besides she threatened to throw me into that mirror world of hers"

"Raven wouldn't do that!" Beastboy argued.

"It seemed to me that she would; she had the mirror in her hand and everything…"

Robin began to unload the groceries out of the car as he continued, "Then I heard her mumble something that sounded like, 'At least you'd be safe there' and then she stormed off into her room."

"That mirror world is definitely _not_ safe. I know. I've been there." Beastboy climbed out of the car with two of the grocery bags.

"The point is she's been acting strange and we don't know what's wrong."

"Could it be that she's just gone into some really moody stage and it's just a phase?"

"I'm not sure Cyborg… I think there's more at work here…"

Starfire shut the door closed, carrying the last bag, just as a large BANG sounded. A huge explosion was seen in the air, debris flying every which way. A scream ensued, together with another explosion.

"It is coming from the tower!" Starfire yelled over another explosion, dropping her bag and flying off towards the bangs.

A moment later they were all standing in front of the tower, watching with disbelieving eyes as a girl they had never seen before ran around in circles, dodging blasts from Raven who was flying above.

"Stop shooting at me! I just want to get into the tower!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, ignoring the girl's plea for mercy.

A blast of energy shot out of Raven's hands and the girl jumped, trying to evade the attack, and landed smack on her face. Before she could get up, Raven had already fired another attack, headed directly for the girl, and it wasn't going to miss. Then the girl did something that set several things off at once. She screamed.

She screamed louder than they had heard her scream before and as soon as she let that cry fly past her lips a bright light flashed and she was quickly encased inside a blue bubble of energy. A pulse rang out from the shield around her, knocking down Raven, the other Titans nearby, and a couple of trees and bushes as well. And she didn't stop until Raven's attack was absorbed by the shield, and the bubble around her disintegrated.

The girl just sat there shaking and said, "I think I'm…going…to…"

She fainted as the Titans around her sat up, blinking in the sun at the unconscious girl laying on the grass.

§ § §

"Stop fidgeting over me, I'm fine" the girl shook away the arm that Cyborg had extended to check her temperature.

"So…what was it again?"

"Violet"

"Right, Violet. So, you say that you come from…" Robin trailed off as the girl, now identified as Violet, nodded her head.

They all stared at her, as if something about her face would give away that she was lying or worse, that she was telling the truth.

She only stared back at them with disappointment and said, "Oh come on! You've got to believe me! I'm telling the truth!"

When none of them said anything she turned to Beastboy, "Beastboy, your favorite food is tofu"

Beastboy didn't say anything.

"Okay, that wasn't a good example. Robin, your eye color is blue, and you've got to believe me because I know that no one from here has seen you without your mask."

Robin didn't reply.

"Cyborg, one time you thought it would be funny to hide all of the tofu and soymilk from the fridge so you could see how Beastboy would react, but you forgot that you hid them in tight-sealed containers under the sofa."

Cyborg looked taken aback, "Hey, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Wait a minute, you mean that one time I couldn't find _any_ of my tofu! It was you! I practically starved for two days! And what does she mean you hid it under the sofa!"

"I forgot! It was supposed to be a joke! I never remembered where I hid it!"

"See! I was right! You never told anyone that" Violet paused for a moment as Beastboy proceeded to kneel down and look under the sofa, then continued, "At least not yet"

Beastboy emerged from under the sofa with a clear, plastic box, "Ewww! Forgot is right! This stuff looks like it was mutated or something! Good thing the smell didn't go through"

He began to pry at the lid when Cyborg yelled, "Don't open it!"

He dropped the box immediately, "What, I just wanted to see if it was alive; it's definitely not edible"

"Would you stop fooling around!"

All the attention was on Violet again, and she once again picked up on her argument, "I really mean it! I know all this stuff because I'm really from the future! Stop that!" she swatted at Cyborg who had reached out again to check her temperature, "I'm not sick, and I'm not crazy! None of you are paying attention! Can't you see I'm not lying!"

There was another awkward silence that filled the room as she looked at everyone one by one with her big, worried eyes. There was something in the silence; it seemed to drip with uncertainty.

Violet turned to Raven, "You can sense it right? That I'm not lying?"

Raven looked very hard at her, concentration spreading over her face, and suddenly her eyes went wide, as if she'd seen something horrible, something too terrible to say.

She must have realized it as well, for Violet said quietly, "You saw too much, didn't you?"

The innocence and joy--although clouded over with disappointment and unease a few times during her attempts to convince them--the sparkle, was gone now. They weren't full anymore either. In fact, they were quite empty as they looked at Raven intently.

Raven looked down at her feet, unable to hold Violet's gaze with the knowledge she had gained when she had broken into her mind raging around in her head.

"She's telling the truth" she muttered finally.


	4. Not Part Of The Team?

**Not Part Of The Team?**

Robin was pacing around the main room, being careful to avoid stepping on the mess that hadn't been cleaned up yet, which was a bit tricky at some times. Beastboy was in the kitchen cooking up something for dinner; something that most likely involved tofu. Had Cyborg known this, he would've also been in the kitchen, yelling at Beastboy to cook something that didn't involve tofu or soymilk. But he didn't; he was on the lowest level of the tower--underground-- taking care of his "baby", making sure the paint job wasn't scratched or that the tires didn't have too little or too much air.

Raven had locked herself in her room, which was fine with everyone else since she had slipped into a very dark mood after announcing that Violet was indeed telling the truth. Starfire had decided to take Violet on a tour of the tower, despite her claim that she already knew her way around it.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Robin's feet carried him back and forth in a straight line, Violet's words still replaying in his head.

"_So…you can't help me?"_

"_We can't right now; we don't even know the location of Slade's base"_

There had been a look of utter disappointment and disbelief on her face then. There was something about that look; Robin hadn't been able to bring himself to look at it. He had hung his head in shame for not being able to help her, even though he knew it wasn't really his fault. But what could they do? Saying that she had come from the future had been one thing, but saying that she needed to break into Slade's headquarters was entirely something else.

"_My parents gave me very precise instructions. I have to find Slade's base, get inside, and then I can go back to my own time. If I go back while in Slade's base, I'll end up back in his base in the future."_

"_Why didn't your parents just come here themselves?"_

"_Because they can't just go around walking in their past, you guys would definitely recognize them. And because they can't get into his base even if they knew where it was, no matter what time they were in, so they sent me because I'm not affected"_

"_Affected by what?_

"_I'm not allowed to say"_

"_Why?"_

"……_I'm not allowed to say"_

Robin stopped pacing as the sound of laughter met his ears. What Violet and Starfire were laughing about as they came into the main room, he would never know, for at that moment, a small boom and a huge SPLAT resounded from the kitchen where Beastboy emerged, coughing through the wispy smoke.

"I am definitely _not_ doing that again."

"Beastboy! Are you all right?" Robin yelled from the main room.

"Yeah! I just had a little trouble with the stove!"

"That did not sound little" Starfire commented.

"And it sure doesn't look little" Violet added.

"Yo!" Cyborg's face appeared on the big screen, "I thought I heard something--oh my gosh what did ya'lls do to the kitchen?!

Cyborg stared at the mess that had once been the kitchen, sticky brown goop dripping from the ceiling onto the now charcoal colored stove.

"Um…I goofed?" Beastboy offered.

"Well that's just great. What are we going to eat for dinner now?"

Violet looked around at everyone and suggested, "Pizza anyone?"

§§§

They all (except Raven who was still in her room) laughed as Beastboy gulped down his thirteenth piece of pizza.

"Ha! New record! Beat that Cy!"

"Don't worry I will!"

He reached into the box and grabbed his own thirteenth slice, quickly devouring it.

"You wouldn't dare"

Cyborg's hand hovered over the box, "Oh I would"

And he did, in full sublimity, swallowing it very slowly for effect.

"Boo ya!"

"Awww man, I almost hurled eating all those pizzas!"

Robin chuckled along with everyone else as he looked around. Violet seemed to fit in with everyone right away. She joked with everyone, seemed to know their interests and personalities, even _looked_ like she belonged among them. But then again, she was from the future, and was already familiarized with everyone.

She laughed, "He's eaten the last piece Beastboy, so you can't beat the record"

Robin sank back into his chair (after pushing off some soda cans; they _still_ hadn't cleaned up), smiled, and in doing so caught sight of the shoe he had seen stuck to ceiling.

"Hey Beastboy, how in the world did you get that shoe up there, and what is holding it up?"

Beastboy stood up, suddenly looking very cautious and said, "Uh…nothing"

He suspiciously tried to slide the open peanut butter jar behind him.

"Wait a minute, are you saying you used peanut butter?!"

"No, I didn't say that!"

"Wait just a minute! Did you spread peanut butter on the bottom of that shoe with that butter knife, and then stick the knife _back_ in the jar?!"

"No…" he pushed the jar even farther behind himself.

A sucking sound followed after the eerie silence, upon which, with a sound POP, the said shoe released its grip and landed, peanut butter side down, on top of Robin's head.

"AUGH!!!"

§§§

Robin placed a hand on his wet hair gingerly, as if it would break.

"Do not fret friend Robin! All of the buttery peanuts have been washed out!"

His lower lip whimpered, and he said, almost inaudible, "My poor hair…"

"Uh, so…maybe we should all turn in for the night" Beastboy attempted to divert the conversation.

Violet rose to his help, yawning, "I am really tired. We should all go to our rooms."

"Where will you sleep though?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Why my room of course!" she smiled as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Your room?" Robin asked, a hand still on his head.

She continued to smile and nodded as she walked out of the main room. Curiously, they followed her, wondering where her "room" was, but to their surprise, she stopped in front of…

"My room? I thought you were going to show us your room." Starfire tilted her head in confusion.

"This is my room"

"Violet…this is Star's room"

"It is?" she looked completely bewildered, "But it isn't her room in my time"

"What do you mean, 'not her room'?" Robin abandoned his hair.

"Nothing….oh shoot, I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Why do I not have a room? Am I not still part of the Titans in your time?"

It had only been a question, but it made a horrible thought erupt in everyone's mind. All four of them stared at her until Starfire dared ask again, "Am I, or am I not part of the team in the future?"

Violet didn't answer and began to steadily bang her head on the door.


	5. A Very Wrong Future

"Where is she now?"

"She has taken to the roof, and she is not talking with anyone…You do not think that it is true? What she said?"

"She really didn't say that you weren't going to be part of the team Star"

"She might as well have" Beastboy pointed out, "She kept banging her head on the door, and then she wouldn't say anything else about it, except that 'it was a mistake, that she was wrong'"

"I think she's hiding something." Cyborg commented.

"No, DUH!" Beastboy remarked.

"I meant about our future!" Cyborg rolled his human eye, "Maybe something happened to us in the future that she's not telling us about."

"Well she didn't really tell us _why_ she needed to get into Slade's base." Beastboy pointed out.

Silence spread through them for awhile after he said this. Would Starfire still be part of the team or not? If not, could they change it? Robin looked around at his team mates. Raven had failed to show up for the emergency meeting, and had done so most likely on purpose. Something was definitely wrong with her and whatever it was, he had a strong feeling that Violet was part of the reason.

He had noticed the horror in her eyes when she had gazed into Violet's mind. He had seen her withdraw into her room, detach herself from their presence as if it sickened her. Had she seen something she wasn't supposed to see?

"We need to find out what she knows, and exactly why she needs to find Slade's headquarters. I'm going to go talk to her."

He left the quiet room; everyone had seemed to have lost the ability to talk. He climbed up the stairs to the roof, where Violet had been seen last retreating and sure enough, there she was, sitting on the very edge of the roof, staring off blankly into the water below.

"Violet? Can we talk?"

She turned and looked at him, but didn't say anything. She returned promptly to staring and let her head slump into her hands, her elbows propped up on her thighs. Robin approached her carefully, suddenly uncertain how he was going to start the conversation. He had planned on asking her straight away, but somehow he couldn't when he saw her sitting there. She just looked so……sad.

He was standing right next to her at this point, "So…mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head simply, not even giving him eye contact. An awkward stillness drifted between them as the wind picked up. It was cold up on the roof.

Robin ventured a question, "Anything bothering you?"

"Yes"

Nothing after that.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes"

Again nothing.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No. I'm not allowed to."

"So I guess you can't tell me why Starfire's no longer a Teen Titan in your time either, huh?"

Apparently she _did_ have something to say about Star, as this remark got her talking, "No! I mean, yes! I mean…it's not what you think!"

"Then what did you mean?" Robin thought for a moment, "Was a new room built for Star, and that's why you have her room?…Or what?"

"No! She…well…you see…oh dang it, I can't explain!" she was having a hard time finding a way to tell him without giving away too much information.

She yelled in frustration and grabbed her head, thumping it repeatedly on her lap.

"Violet, calm down!" he firmly held her arm and stopped her, "Okay, so you can't tell me straight out. What _can_ you tell me?"

She suddenly looked away and blushed.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" his stomach began to knot at the very thought of something happening to one of his friends.

"Um…yes…" she turned even redder.

His eyes widened at this, "What!" then he raised an eyebrow at the color in her cheeks, "Does it have something to do with you?"

She bit her lip then slowly nodded her head in a guilty sort of way, "Well, it's not easy to explain…you see she's…"

"She's what?" his stomach twisted even more the longer he waited.

"She's…she's…" then she paused for a long time and looked at him, contemplating whether or not she was allowed to tell him, and when she was done thinking, she squinted her eyes shut for the worse and said, "…she's missing."

It was like a slap to his face and Robin almost fell off from the edge.

"What do you mean missing! And why would that anything to do with you?"

He had taken the news very disturbed, and his head was buzzing with a sudden explosion of questions. What could Violet have done? If their future really was as messed up as it washe perceived it to be, then what caused it to be somessed up? And most importantly, why was Starfire missing and was she alright?

He was abruptly flooded with worst-case scenarios, all of them ending with crash ends. Everything seemed to be falling around him in pieces and he was beginning to feel faint. And Violet hadn't answered his question.

"Violet?" his voice was a bit shaky, a bit afraid of what news she could bestow on him.

Her legs had been pulled up to her chest by this time and her head was buried in the small space between her knees, arms wrapping around her legs. She said something that was muffled, but it was clear that the tone had been full of……regret?

"What'd you say?"

She lifted her head just enough so that she could be heard, "It's all my fault…"

She slumped her head down again, but not quick enough for Robin to notice the glint from the sun on her cheeks. She was crying, very quietly. He would never have guessed otherwise that she had been had been shedding tears, she had been so silent in making them. He was burning to know more, his insides churning with worry. He _had_ to know what happened and how he could stop it from ever taking place.

And yet…those tears…so many tears and not a single noise. He wanted so bad to ask her, but couldn't, his voice catching in his throat at the sight of her sad form. Her quietness was bothering him. It made him want to do something to make her cheer up.

"It couldn't be that bad? I mean…whatever you did, I'm sure it was an accident."

She sniffed, "No, it wasn't an accident. But it wasn't anything I could control."

He would have said something to this, but she continued to speak, "And now because of me, everything's gone wrong and now S-starfire's missing and it'll be all my fault if she never comes back. It's my fault too that Speedy's mission was screwed and…"

Speedy? What mission?

"…and now even T.E. can't get in. Which is why I have to do all this by myself and I wouldn't be surprised if my parents hated me after I mess this up too."

Why was she suddenly like this, opening up this much to him? Whatever the reason, it made Violet look vulnerable, her face completely wet, still silent…what was it about those silent tears that just got at him? Her present and his future seemed inescapably thrown into chaos; he wanted to wipe those tears up and tell her that everything was okay, even though things were clearly not going to be okay for both her and him. So he did.

"Please stop crying. The other Titans and me will make sure that everything gets fixed. You can count on me and the others." he smiled encouragingly.

She knocked his arm away and stood up, looking at him with such a look of offence and despair, a flicker of hatred for something, or some_one_, behind her eyes. Was it something he said?

"No I can't."

She stared at him, her eyes narrowed, the flicker growing into a spark of fire. It made him feel highly uncomfortable.

"W-why-But I didn't do anything…"

She seemed to tower over him, her rage beginning to build even more. The spark was now a wave of flames and never had he seen such malevolence.

"I just can't." more tears were streaming down from her eyes where the fire was still burning.

As site-full it was to see someone with both tears and anger coming out of their eyes, it was not very pleasant to be the person that it was aimed at.

"Violet…" Robin just sat where he was, as if petrified.

The anger wasn't directed at him, but is was if she was trying to deliver a message to him. Something that she couldn't, no, wasn't allowed to say with words. As if something was going to happen soon that would scar them all. Something that had already affected her.

She closed her eyes finally after awhile of this and said, "What was I thinking? I should never have come here."

And with this she looked toward the ground and leaped off the building, Robin's too late plea of, "Wait! Don't!" trailing after her.


	6. She's Gone Missing

**She's Gone Missing**

He watched horrified as she plummeted, gaining speed as she neared the ground. What in the world was she doing! The first answer that crossed Robin's screaming thoughts was: suicide. And wait a minute, what was he doing! Sitting there wasn't doing anybody any good!

He jumped up hurriedly, banging his way down the stairs yelling, "Titans! Move! Everybody outside!"

§ § §

What was that? Raven's head swiveled around to look behind her at the rear wall. She could hear commotion outside her door, but that wasn't important. She had felt something go by. Emotions. She had sensed someone's emotions.

She narrowed her eyes, getting up to walk over to the back of her room. She was sure that it had come from behind her. Whoever it had been, they weren't in her room anymore. Or perhaps…She placed a hand on the wall, the cold stone cooling her fingers…perhaps from outside? It had been an interesting combination of feelings, however brief she had been exposed to them.

Hate, very strong hate at that, and the feeling of being stabbed in the back. She knew that feeling quite well. There had been loneliness too, and determination. But…regret? Regret of what? Raven lifted her hand from the wall, puzzled thoughts whispering in her head.

What puzzled her was that the presence had seemed to come from above, and had left her from below. The only explanation she could muster up was that someone was just outside the tower, and was either falling or flying downwards. Strange…

§ § §

_This was a bad idea. I've only managed to probably ruin my present…or is it the future? Doesn't matter, I've got to do this on my own._

Violet gulped at the thought of going all by herself. She looked straight at the ground as she continued to fall. It was nice to fall like this, like she had done when she was younger and still learning to control her abilities. Back when things had been alright. She was almost there now, passing the last few windows on the tower. Just a few more seconds before…

§ § §

Robin's heart was pounding faster with each passing second.

"Robin, what's going on!" Cyborg questioned why they were running.

"No time to explain!" he thrust the door open and ran out into the cold wing, not stopping for an instance to look around; he went straight to the side of the tower that Violet had jumped off.

Only there wasn't anyone there. There wasn't anybody in the air or on the ground. There weren't even impact marks. The rest of the Titans stopped behind him, positioning themselves defensively, reading themselves for attack.

Robin swiftly turned to them, "Where's Violet!"

Cyborg lowered his cannon, "Violet?"

"There!" Starfire called, pointing out toward the lake.

Someone was disturbing the water, causing it to rise as she passed above it. Violet was speeding fast away from them, not once looking back. She was too far away by this point for anyone to do anything but stare.

Robin just stood where he was, dumbfounded with the discovery of Violet's ability to fly and by the thought of, _Where could she be going?_

§ § §

"For the thousandth time Robin, I CAN'T LOCATE HER ON THE SEARCH BOARD!" Cyborg yelled the last part, having said it, oh how many times? Too many times to count…

"Well try again!" Robin shouted into his communicator, steering the R-Cycle into an alleyway.

Cyborg sighed, "Look Robin. You know the search board only locates crime and/or each individual Titan who's locator is turned on. Since Violet doesn't have a locator, there's nothing I can do about it."

"I don't care! Just find her!" Robin was hardly looking at what was in front of him, his sight was darting left and right, looking everywhere for any sign of Violet.

Cyborg's face was pushed out of view on his communicator as Beastboy's took his place, "Dude, you're getting way too uptight. It's not like you. Well, maybe it is just a little like you…okay, so it's _a lot_ like you, but you've _got_ to give it a rest!"

"But I must have said something to make her upset! This is all my fault!"

Starfire's face squeezed Beastboy's out of view after he had said his bit, "Robin, you should not be so hard on yourself. She is alright and we are going to most definitely find our friend."

Beastboy squished back in, "Yeah Robin! Besides, it wasn't—" he was cut off by Cyborg bumping back into view.

"Robin I think something's wrong with the—Hey!" he in turn was interrupted by Beastboy's head squishing Cyborg's back out of focus, "Dude! I wasn't finished!"

Cyborg's voice could be heard somewhere off in the background, "Well you'll have to wait until I'm finished! Something weird's going on with the search boards!" he pushed Beastboy off the screen, only to be pushed out again by Starfire, "You two should not be arguing in such a manner and—no! Beastboy, put that oddly over-sized mallet down!"

There came a series of yells and shouts, clouds of dust showing up on the screen to indicate scrambling and fighting. Robin himself had stopped listening quite a while ago. For once, something Beastboy had said was making him think hard. Why was he acting this way? If memory served him, he only acted this way whenever Slade was involved directly, or if one of his team mates was hurt or missing.

It wasn't like he knew Violet all that personally…but something about her just felt _so_ familiar, as if he'd met her before. This seemed impossible since, if Violet's information was accurate, they would never have met before, her being from her time and him in his own. But…somehow…he felt……he felt himself being knocked out of his thoughts and off the R-Cycle as it collided with something solid. He groaned, aware of the little red that was seeping through his pant's leg on his knee. He groaned even louder when he saw the condition of the R-Cycle.

The front tire was melted, the metal parts twisted and smoldering red. If it was at all salvageable, it would take weeks to repair. He stood up, the pain in his knee slightly increasing as he did, looking around for the source of the collision. Finding nothing he could see he…wait a minute. Walking cautiously, he brought his bo staff out and kicked at an empty soda can laying on the ground.

It bounced lowly into the air, making an arc until…

"Robin? Robin, are you still there?"

"Uh oh."

§ § §

"Locate them. And when you do, destroy them."

A swish of hair and silent, obedient steps exited the corridor as Slade turned to address another, "As for your instructions, don't interfere this time. I want you do something else for the time being. You know what you have to do."

The servant nodded, and with another swish, was also gone to carry out the given task.


	7. Writer's Block

Hello everyone! I'm expriencing what is annoyingly called writer's block. That and laziness...-/-sweatdrops-/- Sorry about that! Maybe if I post this, the stupid block will go away. These are some very interesting Anime dreams I have had. Caution...they might either leave you blinking confusedly at the screen or laughing to the point where someone has to whack you in the back to get you breathing again. Or maybe a combination of both...Anyway, ENJOY!

Dream No. 1:

Setting: Japan; Kagome's house & time

Inuyasha has just fought a very long and hard battle. He's tired and sleepy.

"Kagome, can't we just go to sleep?" he whines.

"No! We've got to finish (sorry but the rest of this sentence I can not remember)!"

She quickly grabs a cup from the cuboard and fills it with a piping, hot liquid. She hands it to Inuyashsa.

"Here. This should wake you up."

He cautiously sniffs it.

"What's this?"

"It's coffee Inuyasha. It's sort of like tea only you can put sugar and cream in it."

Inuyasha stares at the coffee then downs it in one gulp. Swirls appear suddenly in his eyes and he begins to sway backward and foreward.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

He screams and starts to run around the kitchen, yelling and freaking Kagome out until he finally smashes into the wall and runs around the house. Eventually, he decides to head off toward the ocean and because he's running so fast, he runs on top of it all the way to America where the Teen Titans are happily making cookies. Inuyasha bursts into a window and scares the crap out of the Titans and the cookies sprout wings upon which Inuyasha says:

"I am Lord of the Cookies!"

The cookies start to fly and attack the Titans who are running and hiding all over the kitchen.

"Attack my cookie minions!"

End of dream

Scared off yet? NO! Come back! I have more...

Dream No. 2 (AN: I got this dream after reading a very strange and funny story called _Hiei's Mall Madness_):

Setting: Underwater; A shopping mall

Once again Yusuke has gotten into a predicament:

He's lost in shopping mall. And it's flooded from floor to ceiling with green water. Because it's a dream, and I can do whatever I want in my dreams, I make Yusuke have the ability to breathe underwater. In fact, I've given him gills. He swimming around, his arms at his sides, moving in an S shaped pattern like a fish and blowing bubbles from his mouth all the while. Botan appears, using her oar to paddle a little boat through the water and reach him.

"Yusuke! Hurry up and quit fooling around. You've a dentist appoint at 3!"

Yusuke continues to snake his way around in the water, "I know! Now leave me alone and let me swim! I have to find my teddy somewhere around here!"

POOF! In pops me, looking confused as to where I am.  
"TEDDY! I FOUND YOU!" Yusuke screeches enthusiastically and swims over and grabs me by the neck, treating me as if I was a stuffed bear and rubbing his head against my cheek.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?-! YOU'RE NOT KURAMA!"

I try to struggle out of his grip and he tries to retain his hold on me but we both stop moving when we notice a particulary red and silver fishie swimming our way. The fishie stops in front of us and with another POOF, the fishie in enveloped in a cloud of smoke. The smoke clears and...

KURAMA'S HERE! YAY!

"Kurama!"

I break away from the startled Yusuke and start to swim toward Kurama when Yusuke proclaims, "NO! TEDDY! Don't go to the dark side!"

End of dream

Aww...I didn't get to hug Kurama...This next one's not Anime but oh well...

Dream No. 3:

Setting: A park

Somehow red was called blue in this dream. Funny thing is, it's all in black and white. Me and my friend are sitting on a bench and are literaly saying, "Blah! Blah Blah! Blah Blah Blah!"

This continues unitl WHOOSH color explodes everywhere and my brothers (who are twins by the way) run past me goin, "See ya sis! We're going off to Mt. Rushmore!"

My dream follows my brothers, who indeed get to Mt. Rushmore like promised. They began their climb toward George Washington's head, and when the arrive at their destination, they go up George's nose and discover gold.

End of dream

You know, I think I'll leave it at three dreams for now...I almost filled two pages. So what did you guys think? Yes these are ACTUAL dreams I have had and yes I usually have dreams like these. In fact, I ALWAYS have dreams like these. Only once in my life have I had a normal dream and it scared me so bad to I woke crying. Anyways, I'm going to go off now and see if I can get rid of this writer's block.


	8. Back Stabber?

Okay, I changed something in a previous chapter. Now instead of purple, Violet's shield is blue. I changed it for a specific reason (no Violet Hates HEADBANDS, it's not because of your comment) and because it would ruin the story if I told you why I changed it, you'll just have get on with the story without knowing. Don't worry, I'll tell you when the time comes. : As for your comment Violet Hates HEADBANDS, this is NOT a crossover, although I see how you could have though so. I couldn't think of a name for her besides Violet, so it stuck. She is NOT Violet Parr.

Back Stabber?

The remains of the can lay on the ground near Robin's feet, the fragments glowing white with heat. His eyes transfixed on the spot where he'd seen the blue sparks. He knew what it was. He'd only seen it for a second and also briefly once more before but this was definitely it.

"Robin the scanners are picking up a disturbance all _over_ the city. Are you even there?"

Robin slowly brought the communicator to his mouth, "It's Violet's force shield."

§ § §

"Are you sure it's here?"

"Yes! I pinpointed to source of the energy to be somewhere around here!" Cyborg established firmly.

They were in the very center of town, many of the people in the city huddled inside buildings. They'd quickly figured out the presence of the invisible walls around the city and the damage they could do. Broken bikes and smashed cars were common around the edges of the city. There had been a person or two running around in panic who had actually come in contact with the shield but no one had gotten seriously hurt. At least for now anyway.

"I'm sensing something nearby." Raven remarked.

She had decided to come out of her room this time, although she was still in a bit of a lurid mood. She shifted her eyes from side to side, looking down the length of the street several times over.

"You positive it was Violet's shield?" Cyborg consulted his robotic arm again.

The map on his screen featured a small, focused, red dot in the center, blinking once every half second. Everything was relatively quiet and it sent shivers down their spines. It felt as if the silence itself was watching them, that something was lurking in it, waiting to pounce at their most venerable moment. And it bothered them a great deal. They formed a tight nit circle, their backs toward each other, watching for anything that might attack.

And of course, this prevented them from watching the very place that the attack came from: above their heads.

"Looking for me?"

Like a crash, a sudden flash of blue energy thrust right into the center of their circle, catching them all unaware and throwing them all in different directions. Their respective yells rang as dust began to rise over the huge crack now in the road.

Robin groaned and lifted himself up from the rubble around him, "V-violet? What the…?"

_No…it's not her…it can't. It can't be…_

"Get up losers, or was that too much for you to handle?" 

Robin slowly turned his head, then turned onto his back once his head could rotate no more. He watched as Violet flew down from the sky, alighting gently onto the ground as if teasing them. Then she threw another ball of energy at him.

"Robin!" all four of his teammates cried out.

He felt the blast carry him across the road, leaving a trail of caved in pavement in his wake. If the first attack hurt, this one was unbearable to the point where he couldn't even scream, the wind knocked out his lungs, making breathing almost impossible to do. He thought he heard something crack as his back collided with a lamp post. His eyes winced as they closed tightly in pain. He was aware of voices coming around him, a black fog seemingly rising to cloud his vision…

§ § §

He woke up screaming, jolting himself into a sitting position, a swelling occupying the lower half of his back.

A cold hand shot at his arm and tried to restrain him, "Quiet. I need you to stay still so I can properly heal you."

He stilled himself immediately and felt the shocking, peircing cold release his skin. Had Raven always been that cold? His breathing picked up pace as beads of sweat began to roll down his face with the effort to stay still and endure the ache. Raven continued to hover her hands over his back, a white glow encasing them as she did so. Robin felt the pain lower gradually as the seconds ticked by.

Once she was done she said, "That's about all I can do. Now stay here while the rest of us go after Violet."

Robin didn't reply and took in his surroundings. He realized his shirt was gone, and that bandages were now tightly wrapped around his waist.

Raven opened the door of Robin's room but stopped in the frame when Robin asked, "Raven, is something wrong? You've...been acting really weird lately."

He would've turned to face her, but it would've pained him too much. She did not look back at him and did not answer for a long time. The quiet ate away at her stomach, troubling her mind with thoughts of giving in to the temptation of spilling out her secret; the heartache and the torture...

"…I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."

Robin heard the door slam shut, silence, then another slam across the hall.

For perhaps the hundreth time, Robin felt himself fall into a state of unease, _What's going on here?_

Starfire missing, Raven acting very off, and Violet turning against them. What was next, the Tower burning down?

§ § §

It was just the three of them this time. Raven had gone back on her word to help them look for Violet by imprisoning herself in her room and Robin was in no fit condition to even move out of bed.

"Be on your gaurd guys." Cyborg warned.

They were a little more aware of what they were dealing with this time. They were back at the center of town, damage piled around them from the last encounter. After Violet had taken out Robin's back, she had flown off with, "Catch me if you can!" and had sped off toward the outskirts of town.

Only Starfire had been able to keep up with her, but when she had come back to the group unscatched she would not tell anyone what had happened or what had been said.

" 'Bout time you cowards showed up. Where's leader boy and goth girl? Or did I scare 'em off?"

All three of them whipped around towards the disturbence in the silence. Had Raven been there, they were sure she would've hated that goth comment. Raven wasn't a goth, just reclusive. Well lately she was being more reclusive than normal but that was beside the point. Violet rested her back on a lamp post, the same one Robin had hit to be precise, and was flipping a stone over and over in her hand.

She threw a smile at them, her brow furrowed slightly. It could almost be expected for a single, sharp tooth to protrude from her lips, what with the look she was giving them.

"Well? Are you going to fight me or not?"

They stared at her as Beastboy yelled, "Why are you doing this?-!"

The stone swished through the air, "I guess that's a no then. Fine. You can stand there if you want, but I'd like to have some more fun."

In quick procession, she flipped the stone once more and snatched at it again in midair. closing her fingers around it tightly. She let go after a second to allow for a stream of fine particles to trickle to the ground before she jumped up and lunged straight at them. She thrust her fist foreward and the three Titans scattered to the side narrowly, causing Violet's punch to hit the ground, where cracks began to crawl from the impact point to relitively large distances away.

She smiled and lifted her hand, dust trailing after it, "Scared now are you?"

"Violet stop it! You can not do such terrible things to your friends!" Starfire pleaded.

Her smile faded a little before she turned to face them, strands of black hair enshadowing her eyes, "Friends? What friends?"

She stood silent for a moment, two glowing lights appearing from within the shadows of her face. The wind blew at her straight on, throwing her hair away from her face, showing two brightly glowing, blood red, eyes of malice.

"I HAVE NO FRIENDS!"

And once again she charged, with full intent of destroying her targets.

§ § §

Stupid bandages. There was a spot on his lower back that was agravatingly itchy. Which he could _not_ scratch due to his bindings. He sighed in disatisfacation. It didn't matter anyway. The movement needed to reach the spot was too painful.

He simply let gravity do it's work and sink him further into the matress as he thought, _I can't take it anymore! I need to get out of bed and figure out what the heck is wrong with Violet!_

The blanketwas wrapped uncomfortably around him; too tight around his stomach and tangled up in his legs. Not like he could do anything about it anyway. Maneuvering in the mess of folds and wrinkles with his back throbbing was as hopeless as taking on Violet that very second. And, as it seemed, hopeless as trying to guess what was going on in that head of hers. It didn't make any sense at all. 

Why was she acting this way? What could've happened in the short twenty minutes they'd been out looking for her that would make her want to kill them? He really wanted to get out of bed and find out, but apparently that was impossible.

And the good thing about apparently, is that apparently is not always right.

Robin's eyes widened in shock as the door flew open, Raven standing under the framework and fixing her gaze on him as she said, "Get out of bed. We're going after Violet."


	9. Numb

Numb

"You stupid lot couldn't pound your way out of a paper bag!" Violet's blast connected with Beastboy's chest for the third time since she'd started her assault.

He soared through the air and landed, unconscious, next to Starfire, who yelped for her injured friend. She would have helped Cyborg quickly prop him up against a nearby building, had she not her own problems. Her ankle was now swollen to twice it's normal size, and bent at quite an odd angle, shooting her entire leg with pain if she ever tried to move it.

Cyborg, now moved in a defensive position in front of both her and Beastboy, brought his canon out, "Don't make me do this Violet!"

In response Violet first did nothing but hold her stance in the air, heavily taking in breath as another cut found its way onto her face. She was covered with them, the red, jagged lines crisscrossing visibly wherever there was bare skin. These wounds seemed to just appear, all by themselves and with no aid. It was this reason, along with the fact that she wasn't letting an opening form in her defense, that they had yet to lay an attack on her. If she was attaining injuries doing nothing, attacking could wrought perhaps considerably more damage than they wanted.

Violet's piercing eyes narrowed, "Go ahead and shoot me."

"Violet…" Starfire said quietly, worry encasing her voice.

Several more cuts formed on her arms and face, adding to the thin lines of red that dripped down her skin.

She slowly closed her eyes, the red glow disappearing beneath her eyelids, "Please…please just shoot me."

§ § §

"Raven, is it even safe for me to be out here?"

The confines of the black orb Raven had conjured were surprisingly comfortable, and did not trouble Robin's back.

Raven looked down at him as she flew closer to the center of town, "You wanted to go didn't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then quit complaining, we're almost there."

Her tone of voice suggested he not argue, and he instantly shut his mouth. As the city buildings rushed past them, the inhabitants most likely hiding in fear of the force field, Robin once again began to contemplate the situation that Raven's unexplainable behavior had created. She had become so unpredictable over the past few weeks. She had also been showing a lot emotion, especially anger, and it confused him why the Tower hadn't yet blown up. The only things that had been broken so far were a lamp, a sofa from the third floor, and Starfire's stuffed cat (much to her dismay).

A sudden jerk in Raven's flight pattern turned Robin back to the world. Something large had hurled straight at them, causing Raven to swerve sharply out of the way. Seconds later, a blue light flashed beneath them and began to rapidly grow in size, swallowing them once it was big enough.

He couldn't see anything through the light, but Robin guessed that it must have been painful when he heard a loud scream.

"Raven!" he called out, still safe within her sphere.

Her screams only intensified as the blue mass around them grew smaller in an attempt to break the only barrier between it and Robin. Fear began snatching at him as he saw the black around him flickering, threatening to disappear and expose him.

And then the screaming stopped.

"Raven!"

No reply.

"Raven, put the shield down!" he pounded on the walls of the sphere.

Why wasn't she answering?

"Raven…?" he sounded desperate now, wanting some sort of sign that she was still okay.

If only she'd let the shield down. He'd be alright out in that blue light, but Raven needed her energy…

Almost simultaneously the light around them vanished and Robin's safeguard dissolved, leaving a distant view of the ground below. It felt, for about a second, that they were just hanging there. Then down they plummeted. Robin frantically searched around for Raven and found her out of his reach and out cold.

Despite their distance he reached, extending his arm as far as he possibly could in hopes of grabbing her. Her cloak became unfastened in the wind, it's owner completely oblivious as it drifted above them. He ignored the searing pain in his back that was quickly spreading throughout the rest of his body. Almost there, just a little bit more…

He was very surprised when a set of fingers closed around his own and in a blur of movement, he felt himself being roughly pulled along by someone until he was dumped very harshly onto a hard surface. He sat up, groaned, and took a good look around himself, scanning for whoever had saved him and whether or not Raven was alright as well. He was on top of a very (emphasis on the very) tall building. Giant letters stood and towered high above him, spelling out the words: Wayne Enterprises.

Robin was soon aware that there was something wet and somewhat sticky on his hand and he glanced down to check it.

Blood?

In slight alarm he quickly checked for cuts or bruises he might have gained but found nothing. The blood wasn't his own.

"Hey."

He jumped back suddenly with a yell as a face dropped upside-down in front of him.

It took a moment but he recognized the smiling, if not certainly scarred, face, "Violet?"

She continued floating upside-down, her hair cascading down, looking like a tangled, black web.

"Aww…you remembered my name," she teased, "And you've gotten some of my blood on you too. How quaint. How's your back?"

With the reminder, Robin immediately felt the pain come creeping back, double in quantity than before when he was back in the air.

Doing his best to ignore it and not show any evidence that he was hurting (and that he was thoroughly freaked that it was her blood on his hands), he said, "You…saved me?"

"Well duh. It's no fun fighting someone who's dead."

Dead. The word rang out to him loudest. Knowing that he had almost fallen to his death gave him goose bumps.

"Raven should be fine, at least alive anyway after that fall, but you with your back…tsk, tsk. Shouldn't have even come out of the tower." she waved her index finger from side to side as she finished, giving her the impression of a mother scolding a naughty child.

Even in his dire situation, he couldn't help but fell a little bit amused as she did this upside-down. She seemed almost childish in her actions.

And then it hit him.

"Wait, you didn't save Raven too?-!"

She replied very simply and very obviously, "No."

Panic was rising within him, "Why?-!"

She righted herself at this point and stared at him for awhile. This made him feel a bit violated, as if she was trying to bore into his very being and make him fidget with the uncomfort of not knowing if his friend was unharmed or not. Her right hand opened from its clenched form, releasing a object too small to be seen properly from a distance yet definitely light enough to be swayed by the wind. The wind played with it for a second before blowing it close enough for him to see it clearly:

A ragged and torn piece of purple cloth.

After several unnerving seconds, when it was gone, forever out of reach with the wind, she blinked twice and answered, "I hate Raven."

With one more slow blink her eyes began to change. They began glazing over with a red tint, emitting a strange force that didn't seem completely human.

A gash split down her arm, "And you know what else I hate?"

Robin was paying little attention to her words. He was more transfixed by her eyes. _Something_ was happening to them, changing them, making them become even more of a solid red color. Then they began glowing as she answered her own question.

"I hate you for ever letting him get what he wanted."

His confused, and he decided about a second later, somewhat stupid sounding reply of, "Wait, what?" was all the time Violet need to throw a ball of blue energy at him.

It hit him at full speed and crashed him into the large Y behind him, leaving a large, cracked dent. He didn't yell this time, and it didn't hurt. He was too numb at that point for that. Perhaps this should've warned him a bit more that this wasn't a healthy sign for his body, but his thoughts were more occupied to the problem that he was having a great deal of trouble moving his limbs. And that slowly, unstoppably, Violet was coming closer, looking as if she had the intent to strangle him.

Which didn't seem too much off from the truth when she gripped her fingers around his throat, "You did nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Violet, please…I can't breathe…"

"That's the point, stupid."

A single drop of red fell from one eye, "You…did…" another drop, "…nothing…" her words sounded staggered, as if she was struggling to say them, "…at all…" a slow stream began flowing down both eyes, "But…my…"

Her grip tightened, eyes closing in an attempt to stop the red liquid that was pouring profusely.

"Violet…?"

"………"

His face was turning blue. He could feel it. He had the most unusual feeling that something just wasn't right with Violet. Well, okay, that was a given, but there was something deeper here. Her voice didn't sound her own, her actions, heck even the _air _around her didn't seem as it was before. It didn't seem like_ Violet_.

_Please let me reach her_, Gasping he asked, "W-what're you trying to say?"

The hold on his throat relaxed slightly.

"My…my…fault…"

Her eyes opened, revealing, thankfully, not red but their normal color. And a desperate sort of look in them as well.

"Take it…"

His neck was completely released, gaining him access to air flow again. He breathed in deeply of the wonderful air.

She stepped back, shaking a bit uncertainly, "Take it off…before I—"

_SNAP!_

The sound filled the air, echoing off the surrounding buildings. Violet lurched forward and fell on her knees, staying in that position long enough to look around at the damage she had caused. There was blood everywhere. Dull stains were splashed all around the concrete top of the building. Then there was Robin, rubble around him and a giant crack behind, sitting with an amazed look on his face as tears spilled out her eyes.

Not red ones, but pure, clear, salty ones that became tainted with blood as they fell down her face. She'd never seen so much blood…and all her own too…

"It wasn't me…"

With fainting words she collapsed towards the ground, her head falling right into Robin's lap.

He stared at her for some time confused before noticing a faint pulsing light. It was near Violet's head, a small metal looking object, smooth on one side with four tiny spikes on the other. It gave off a green, sort of dead light and now that he was paying attention to it, would beep lowly every now and then.

Violet's head bringing discomfort to his knees, he called out, "Is anyone there? I can't move…"

* * *

And end! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But summer vacation's here and I'll have more time to write. Or maybe not since I'm getting a job that does 6 hours a day Mon-Fri. But it does pay $5 an hour, so I'm happy! My friends think I'm crazy to want to work instead of go to Girl's Camp at the age of 14. No time like now to start saving for college, right? . 


End file.
